


i thought i'd like to make you mine

by sabaccshots



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaccshots/pseuds/sabaccshots
Summary: rough darth maul with his pretty pet
Relationships: Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s), Darth Maul/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 174





	i thought i'd like to make you mine

“crawl to me,” he purred, sitting wide and powerful on the throne.

you tried to silence the soft whimper creeping up in your throat, body complying to his commands on instinct.

you dropped to your hands and knees, slowly, sensually doing as he asks, crawling across the room until you’re kneeling at his feet.

his strong hand came down to stroke your cheek, his touch just rough enough to make you shiver.

“very good, pet.”

you let the praise run through your veins, surging in your chest and making you desperate for more.

“such a pretty thing for me, aren’t you? a pretty little play toy.”

“ _yes,_ master,” you breathed, nuzzling into the palm of his hand.

he hummed softly, brushing his fingers down lower until they circled around your throat. he squeezed slightly, and you arched into the touch.

“and so well behaved,” he noted, watching you bare your throat to him. “you’d stay on your knees all night if i asked.”

you tried to nod in his grip, and he smirked at your struggle.

“is that what you want?” he chuckled. “you want to stay on your knees and let me use you?”

“yes,” you gasped. “i… i want anything you want, master.”

you looked up at him with glassy eyes, body open and wanton at his feet.

he grinned viciously, leaning down to press a filthy open mouthed kiss to your lips.

“such a well trained little _whore_ ,” he growled, still smirking at your eagerness. his thumb trailed upward to your mouth, brushing gently over your lips before slipping inside.

you moaned softly, sucking at his thumb as you looked up into his eyes. you could see them blown black with lust, fixated on your mouth.

“spread your legs,” he commanded, and you complied instantly, pushing your knees apart.

clad only in your lingerie, thighs spread wide, you knew he could see the wet spot beginning to form on the thin panties.

“oh, filthy girl,” he spat, shoving his thumb deeper into your mouth. his boot wedged its way to the inside of your thigh, pushing it even father to get a better look at you. “you’ve barely taken my fingers in your mouth and you’ve already made such a mess.”

his other boot came down next to the first, planting itself on your free thigh and pinning them both open, keeping you at his mercy.

“look at you… a nasty little slut dripping all over the floor. _pathetic.”_

you whined high in your throat, already mourning the loss of his thumb as it dragged down your lower lip.

“master,” you cried. “ _please_.”

that same filthy grin graced his lips as he chuckled at your desperation. he leaned forward, placing an elbow on his knee to get close enough for you to feel his breath on your cheek.

“please what, little one?” he taunted. he placed his feet back on the floor, slotting one leg between yours, letting it press right up against your dripping cunt. “please let you come? let you get yourself off humping my boot like a bitch in heat?”

you shook your head vehemently. normally, you’d jump at the opportunity to grind against him, to feel him any way you could, but tonight you were particularly desperate, painfully needy for all of him.

“pl-please, master,” you begged shakily. “please, i need your cock, please let me have you inside me.”

he growled low in his throat, leaning in to grip you by the waist.

“you _need_ it?” he murmured. “you need me to stretch out that desperate little cunt?”

you choked out a sob, looking up at him as he bruised your hips.

“it’s all i ever think about, lord maul,” you gasped. “all i think about is having you ruin me.”

before you could blink, he gripped you tightly, hauling you up into his lap.

“my precious little _whore_ ,” he growled, adjusting you to straddle him and tearing your panties down your thighs. “if that’s all you ever think about, then i _have_ ruined you.”

you moaned unabashedly as you rocked your hips down against his. he pulled your panties completely off of your body, balling them up and bringing them to your lips.

“open,” he said simply.

you complied shakily, opening your lips for him.

his fingers caught your jaw, gripping it tightly.

“good girl,” he whispered, and you whimpered when he spit in your mouth.

you felt it hot and wet on your tongue, only for a moment, before he stuffed your dripping panties between your teeth.

“now, my little pet,” he said, voice sickeningly sweet and condescending. “you’re going to take my cock like you were made to do it.”

you nodded fervently, grinding against his hips in a desperate effort to slip him inside you.

he laughed at your struggle, taking himself in hand and lining up between your thighs.

“eager little girl,” he admonished, slowly working his cock inside you. “that’s it, open up that pretty little cunt for me.”

you whined pathetically behind your makeshift gag, throwing your arms around his shoulders and burying your face in his neck.

he shushed you gently, stroking your hair as he worked himself completely inside.

“oh, stars, you’re so desperate, aren’t you? you needed to be filled so badly you could hardly stand it.”

he sheathed himself inside you to the hilt, reveling in your trembling body and tight heat surrounding him. he knew his filthy words would make you fall apart, making you pliant and willing and _his_ as they always did.

he began to thrust up into you slowly, building a rhythm as he whispered into your ear.

“you were made to be your master’s filthy whore. nothing but a pretty little face and a tight little hole for my cock. just a desperate fucktoy. just for me.”

you were whining openly now, grinding your clit against his stomach as he fucked into you faster now, your eyes rolling back in your head.

“that’s right, pet. you’re _mine_. your pleasure, your pain, every part of you is mine to take, to _ruin_.”

“master!” you cried behind the gag, muffled and wet.

he growled in your ear, ripping the panties from your mouth and tossing them away. he wrapped a hand around your neck, pulling you in for a kiss that was all tongue and teeth. he nipped at your lower lip, making you cry out.

“yes, that’s right, little one,” he purred. “ _cry_ for me. _beg_ for me. your master will give you _everything_.”

you were so close, body trembling against his as he fucked into you roughly, claiming your body.

“master, master, please!” you begged. “i can’t— i _cant_.”

“come for me, pet,” he growled, squeezing your hips. “come on my cock, sweet girl, give it to me now.”

you cried out brokenly, burying your face in his neck as you came. it hit you like a ton of bricks, crashing over you and making you surrender to it completely.

you went limp in his arms, whimpering as he fucked you through it.

“please, master,” you whispered, voice thoroughly wrecked. “i need it… need to feel you. please fill me up, _please.”_

he bit down into your shoulder, growling your name when he came. you could feel it, hot and hard and deep as he panted in your ear, hearts racing as he slowly came down from his high.

you trembled in his lap, clinging to him with all the strength you had left.

“my love,” he whispered, softly petting your hair.

he began to litter your skin with kisses, down your neck, along your cheeks, holding you as close as he could.

“my love, are you alright?”

you nuzzled into his neck, nodding slowly.

“mm-hmm,” you murmured sleepily.

he chuckled softly, cradling you in his lap.

“and how was that, little one?” he asked quietly, a smile on his lips. “was that what you needed?”

he could feel you smile against his chest, your eyelashes and lips tickling the bare skin when you spoke.

“perfect.”


End file.
